Prince Porcupine Head
by Civilian
Summary: [ShikaIno] King Thrushbeard Parody Princess Ino must marry the next man to knock on the castle doors....


Well, this is just a ShikaIno fic inspired by the Grimm's fairytale, _King Thrushbeard_.

WARNING: If you are highly allergic to ShikaIno, do not read this fic.

Disclaimer: 1100932 of does not own Naruto or King Thrushbeard.

Shika's head is shaped like a pineapple. Reviews would be lovely. Now, onto the fic!

Prince Pineapple Head

Part 1 The Fate of Ino

It was a beautiful June morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and all the animals of the forest were awake… Except for a certain blond princess.

Only a shy knocking on the door of Ino's chambers disturbed the tranquility. There was no answer from the room's only occupant. Hinata sighed. She was going to have to knock louder. She knocked again, this time, louder. Finally, she heard a half-asleep Ino mumbling to go away, but Hinata was persistent.

"M-my princess," started/stuttered the maid before. "It is from your father."

Ino bolted out of bed. Her father? "C-come in" she told Hinata.

Hinata shyly stepped into the room. "Your father has requested to speak to you as soon as possible."

Ino was starting to regret waking up, "What does he want to talk about with me?"

"I do not know princess, but he said it was urgent."

"I see. Well then, help me with my clothes Hinata."

After Ino was dressed (with the help of Hinata), she found herself moseying down the corridors in an effort to drag out what seemed like an impending doom. '_Goodbye flowers, goodbye sunshine, and goodbye cruel world…No! I am a princess. I must be strong._' Ino soon realized she she was right in front of the doors to the room. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

--------------

In the south, there once was a very prosperous kingdom. The name of the kingdom is highly irrelevant to the story, not to mention lost in time. Anyway, the land's king, King Yamanaka Inoichi was very worried. What was the problem, you might ask? Well, his beautiful daughter, Princess Yamanaka Ino was 17 years old and had _yet to marry_.

He remembered that every time a suitor showed up for his princess's hand in marriage, she shot them down along with insulting their appearances. Now, let us look at what happened at a feast Inoichi threw yesterday in an attempt to find Ino a, ah, suitable suitor. In short, the feast was nothing short of a disaster. He was in so much trouble with the nobility, it wasn't even funny. Even Akimichi Chouza wouldn't even speak to him anymore. He loved his daughter, but sometimes, she can be a little… fine, not little, but _very_ rude. Allow me to relive yesterday's events.

_The feast was over and now had many it was time to see who Ino might choose to wed. The air became tense as her calculating blue eyes skimmed the line of suitors. '_Pickings are definitely going to be slim tonight,' _she thought. _'But then again, Prince Sasuke has a good fa- wait a minute,' she peered at the prince. 'Is that his actual hair? Well, I take that back then'_. Then, she began to insult the ones in line one by one. And so began Princess Yamanaka Ino's five minute reign of terror._

_Ino wrinkled her nose, "A walking wine barrel" she told a count._

"_I've seen thicker toothpicks than you."_

_Ino leaned suddenly leaned in, amazed," Are those caterpillars on your eyebrows?"_

_Ino walked on, and soon reached the end of the line. When she saw the last person, she burst into laughter.. _

"_Never have I seen such atrocious hair! What is that, a dead duck on your head?"_

_Lord Porcupine Hair- I mean, Lord Naruto snickered. "I always did wonder about your hair, Sasuke."_

_The ever stoic prince Sasuke visibly stiffened at Ino's comment. The candles in the room suddenly became brighter, as if to mirror the stoic prince's emotions. Then, he regained his senses and looked directly into Inoichi's eyes and icily replied, "The princess not having a mother is no excuse for not being taught her basic manners." Then, he swiftly made his exit._

Inoichi rubbed his temples, his headache growing to epic proportions as he relived last night's feast. He loved his daughter very much, but criticizing the very powerful Uchiha prince was the last straw.

Then, he looked up as his large oak doors opened to reveal his daughter, Ino.

"Father," inquired his daughter's blue eyes. "You asked for me?"

There she was taking a bold step forward looking as confident as ever. "Ah, yes, I did. There's something I want to tell you Ino. It's about that feast the other day."

"What _about_ the feast father?" Ino did not like the way this conversation was turning out, and still kept her air of confidence. _'Note to self: Tread cautiously.'_

Inoichi sighed. Where was he supposed to begin? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking into her eyes. "Ino, I have worked very hard to find you a suitable husband. But what you did last night was unacceptable."

'_I am in so much trouble_.' She thought, her confidence was starting to wane.

Inoichi went on. "Ino, you are 17 years old. For years I have tried and tried to find a suitable husband for you. But last night was the last straw. As a punishment for your behavior towards Prince Uchiha last night, and since you probably won't have many suitors after this," Inoichi paused to make it more dramatic.

'_Stop with the stalling, and cut to the chase._' Of course, Ino didn't dare say what she was thinking.

"You are to marry the first man who knocks on my castle doors tomorrow. Young or old, rich or poor you are to marry him. That is your punishment."

Ino's heart momentarily stopped, and her air of confidence, crumbled. Marry the first man who knocks on the castle doors tomorrow regardless of age, wealth, and appearance? This was absurd. '_But what about finding my prince charming?_' she wailed in her mind. After the shock had somewhat faded, Ino found the courage to speak.

"F-Father, I-, "she paused wondering how to gently phrase this. She took another deep breath, "I do hope that you will reconsider-"

"No" interrupted Inoichi. "My decision on your marriage is final. You are to marry the first man to come to this castle tomorrow."

Ino lost nearly lost her control but caught herself just in time as she realized she was a trapped animal. "But this isn't fair…"

Inoichi sighed. "I'm sorry Ino, but life isn't fair. You are dismissed." As soon as he said those words she left the room without a word. '_I hope I wasn't too hard on her'_ he thought.

Neither of them noticed the figure cloaked in shadow who had heard the whole conversation.

To Be Continued

Sorry this chapter was so short...eheh.


End file.
